Hyoutei Halloween Fair
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Though not celebrated traditionally in Japan, Atobe throws a huge Halloween fair featuring a giant haunted mansion. Chountarou takes his senpai to the fair and they enjoy it...alone in a dark haunted library that is. Beta-ed by Gilli-Ackujacku!
1. Chapter 1

**The second Halloween story I was writing. Though nothing super amazing happens yet, the next chapter is trotting along :) ****Okay…so because I'm a late loser, this story is actually dedicated to my friend Lulu-Prints since she doesn't celebrate Halloween in Singapore. –cries- So…happy belated Halloween, and may the force (and silver Pair) be with you :D **

**//EDIT: Beta-ed by the wonderful Gilli-Ackujacku! You're amazing! The second chapter will be up soon. Thank you for your efforts ^^**

_**No yaoi in the New Prince of Tennis right? Exactly. It's not mine. **_

**Hyoutei Halloween Fair**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

_**Dedicated to Lulu-Prints. Eat candy and be happy XD **_

The sounds of celebration and commotion surrounded the shorter boy as he stood next to his awkwardly taller junior, tugging on his costume slightly.

Approximately two hours before, Choutarou had barged into his room, getting past his parents with his innocent smile, insisting there was something he needed to talk to _Shishidou-san_ about.

It was definitely the –san that got him through.

The tall, silver-haired boy entered the room while Shishidou was in the middle of re-reading his history text, lying on his bed, over mussed sheets while boredly poking at an amusing, large fold. Just as it seems, Shishidou Ryou was grounded on Halloween.

Shutting the door behind him, Choutarou rushed over to his senpai and embraced the vividly confused figure tightly, tumbling onto the bed himself. The bag he carried with him was left abandoned at the door frame, beside the closed door.

"Happy Halloween Shishidou-san!" the tall boy cheered, flopping down as gracefully as he could next to the startled boy.

Because Shishidou Ryou doesn't get scared; he gets startled.

"Oi, Choutarou what the hell're you doing here?!" He demanded, running a calloused hand through his choppy brown hair.

One of Choutarou's 'innocent-eyelash-battering-resistance-is-futile-smiles' crept onto his face as he went to retrieve the bag. It was about the size of a standard grocery bag, but was brown and the older boy was unable to see the contents.

In a flash, loose black leather pants, an open collared white shirt and a variety of accessories were dumped onto Shishidou's slightly stained blue sheets by the ever-enthusiastic Choutarou.

"Ah—what's this for?" He asked uneasily, unable to bring himself to reject his junior so bluntly. Choutarou just beamed his innocent smile and replied, "This is your costume for the festival tonight Shishidou-san!"(I'm just curious, how did they get his parents to let him out when he was grounded?) (Let's just say Choutarou is very persuasive =])

---

Shishidou tugged uneasily at the loose shirt that rustled in the wind as he walked closely next to Choutarou. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be in a costume, it's just that he was cold. Yeah, cold.

A sudden breeze blew past them and the shorter brunette muttered a quick curse before attempting to close the uselessly open collar of his shirt.

Choutarou sent a worried glance at his senpai and stared at his shoes for a while, trying not to feel as guilty as he did.

_It's not like this was my idea anyway…Oshtari-senpai just told me to bring him in this costume and then they'd cheer him up from being grounded so much. But…_

In truthit was _technically _Choutarou's fault that the feisty brunette was grounded. After helping him with his Scud serve and staying out so late it's bound to get even the most innocent of teenagers grounded.

The Silver Pair was silent as they walked through crowds of students dressed in a variety of costumes, from zombie brides to glamorous rock stars. Choutarou personally felt out of place wearing a simple green sweater and brown cargo pants. He wished he could have dressed up, but Shishidou-san might have mentioned something about how lame he would've looked.

"A-ano, Shishidou-san, you can borrow my sweater if you'd like. I never knew it would be this cold…" Choutarou offered, stripping off his sweater and revealing a loose white t-shirt underneath. Nothing special to anyone else, but this is that part where I mention Shishidou's white-shirt-fetish.

"Choutarou…" Shishidou began, about to tell him not to look down on his senpai and lecture him about what would happen if he were to catch a cold, but was swiftly interrupted by the look of pure innocence beaming down at him.

"What is it Shishidou-san?" the silver haired boy asked, giving a few blinks of innocence for good measure, while holding his sweater out to him.

The thin white shirt beneath was one of those simple, white undershirts they would wear under their jerseies. The cotton material flapped in the wind and whispered the silver locks on the top of his head.

Small goose bumps covered Choutarou's long, pale arms and he resisted the urge to shiver from the cold.

Black and orange stalls adorned with decorative pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns surrounded them. Halloween oriented shaped lanterns lined the pathways and carefully hidden speakers emitted growling screams, spooky music and fright educing groans.

The tension between the two was unimaginable as Shishidou tugged nervously at the collar of Choutarou's sweater. Mere moments ago he was unpleasantly cold from the gusting winds, but after putting on Choutarou's sweater, which was much larger than himself, he found himself surrounded by the tall boy's scent due to the high collar. He couldn't help but feel heat rise, unvolentarily to his cheeks.

"Ne Shishidou-san, how about we go look inside the haunted house now?" Choutarou suggested. The brunette shrugged and agreed, cursing quietly when he bumped shoulders with a passerby, turning him closer to the silver haired tallness.

Passing several more stalls the pair arrived at the main attraction where groups of students and even teachers have gathered in outlandishly large groups surrounding the entrance, preventing entry past the doorframe.

They managed to shove their way through most of the crowd and peered curiously into the ominous doorway covered in cobwebs, lined with skulls and entirely blocked with people. Shishisdou gulped nervously and peeked at Choutarou for a split second. The taller boy's caramel eyes shone with excitement and a wide smile was plastered on his face.

"This is so cool! Isn't it Shishidou-san?"

A nervous laugh, then he replied with a cool, "I guess," masking his sudden uneasiness.

They avoided the crowd and crept towards the back of the building where there were fewer people so it would be easier to sneak in.

Rounding a corner, they unexpectedly encountered a startling surprise once the area was clear of people. And it wasn't even 'Atobe-in-a-bunny-suit' kind of unexpected. It was more of a…Gakuto and Oshitari sneaking out of the haunted house looking several variations of flustered kinf of unexpected.

The red-headed acrobat was riding piggy-back style on Oshitari's back with his lean arms draped over the taller boy's shoulders. Shishidou surveyed the scene for a second, and judging from what the girls in his third-year class constantly screamed about every free period, his face turned red and he took a step back out of precaution. Yaoi fangirls could take things one step too far, so eating lunch on the roof is usually a safe choice, especially when you're male.

"Eh? Yuushi, look; its Ryou and Ootori," Gakuto stated in a slightly drowsy voice. Whatever they had been doing, it seemed like they'd been in there for a while.

Choutarou greeted them with his obliviously innocent smile, waving. "I didn't think that we'd run into you two here."

The blue haired tensai smirked and replied, "Neither did I. You two aren't looking for somewhere to be alone are you?" They shared an embarrassed glance, as both their cheeks tinged pink (which was quite a feet for Choutarou, who seemed to remain oblivious throughout the contact with the opposing pair.)

"O-of course not you idiot! How the hell could you think we were trying to do that?!" Shishidou demanded, his face nearly matching the shade of Gakuto's hair.

The opposing pair shared the same taunting smirk and Gakuto hummed pleasantly, ignoring Ryou's protests. "Whatever Ryou, just make sure you…clean up when you're done okay? Let's go Yuushi! I want candy!"

The pair of tensai and acrobat took their leave and Shishidou sighed in frustration. Why were his teammates so difficult to deal with all the freaking time?

The tall tennis player next to him tugged on his sleeve nervously. While Shishidou's face was almost permanently stuck in a look of displeasure, Choutarou had a shy blush across his face and gave an apologetic look for the mischievous duo who had taken their leave.

"Shall we go in now Shishisdou-san?" He asked the shorter boy nervously.

"A-ah…sure.

**Hope you liked it…It's my first time writing Silver Pair and ignore the roles of uke and seme flipping around (OMG LIKE GAKUTO) and please review :D I hope you liked it Lulu X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you know 'thrusted' isn't a word? ****And neither is 'throating' …Yes you perverts. You're reading about THAT after this note. **

…

**But besides that earth-shattering news; holy shiiiiiiiiit. It's finally done. I know its halfway though November, but Silver Pair should be enjoyed throughout the year :D This story isn't really about Halloween anyway. I just wanted them to make out or something. And sorry if you want to rip your eyes out from reading this, but I'm not that experienced writing hot yaoi scenes. Sooo I'll improve. Practice makes yaoi? 8D Anywhoozle….please enjoy this Lulu, BECAUSE IT'S FINALLY DONE. **

–**Sparta dance- **

**WTF?**

_**Shishidou Ryou and Ohtori Chountarou are property of Konami Takeshi. **_And__each other._** IGNORE NOT SO FINE PRINT. **_

**Hyoutei ****Halloween Fair  
**_**Part 2**_

._Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

_Dedicated to Lulu-prints :D Cause she's awesome and stuffz xD _

The walls around them were dark blue, almost black and lined with cobwebs and skeletons. Live rats scurried across the floor. The pair wandered through the halls aimlessly, stopping every now and then to admire a decoration or to listen for a strange noise they heard.

They proceeded to the second floor after inspecting the kitchen to find that the fridge jammed shut and that there was nothing in there except for maybe a few mouldy provisions.

Eventually, the haunted mansion was beginning to empty out until there were only a few were left wandering the building.

Chountarou led Shishidou excitedly into the large study that Gakuto had told him about during practice in a vain attempt to scare him, but only resulted in exciting the Scud Server even further for the event to see the haunted house.

The tall boy walked backwards surveying the room with fascination, until he came in contact with something sticky and stringy, followed by an eight-legged creature brushing up against him.

The previously enthusiastic silver haired boy froze and his face visibly paled.

"Oi Chountarou, what's wrong?" Shishidou asked, uneasy from his kohai's sudden change of expression. He was frozen on the spot and didn't dare move when the insect climbed onto his shoulder.

"Shi-Shishidou-san….help me," Chountarou whispered, unable to move.

No matter how worried he was supposed to be at the moment, the helplessness of Chountarou's voice turned him on uncontrollably, and even though he was supposed to be rushing to save the younger boy, his feet were planted in place and holding back the blood rushing to his face was officially futile.

It was strange though. Chountarou, who normally adored all things terrifying and cringable, was suddenly scared of…spiders.

Chountarou was notorious among the regulars to have a profound love for zombies and horror movies. So for Shishidou, seeing his kohai being so shaken up by a spider (Even if it was almost 3 feet long) was strange.

Finally, the older player sprung into action and darted forward towards the frozen body. He took a firm hold of the furry object and tore it off Chountarou's shoulders, then glaring at it after dropping it, then sending it across the room with a swift kick for good measure.

He turned back to the younger student and looked up due to the height difference. "You okay Chountarou?" But without even responding, the tower of a tennis player collapsed onto Shishidou's shorter stature.

Releasing a sudden curse, the brunette attempted to manage the new addition of weight, but only resulted in falling backward, with the carpet below him, saving him from the hard wood floor.

Squirming, he escaped from under the taller boy, and turned him over so that he was facing the ceiling. His eyes were shut and his limbs were bent irregularly.

When he finished his work, Shishidou was straddling the fallen body with his hands in his pocket, waiting for Chountarou to awaken. To anyone who would simply wander into the room, it would look particularly _wrong_, but it makes sense. With Chountarou knocked out for the mean time and Shishidou straddling him just waiting for something to happen, you could think whatever you want.

But suddenly, Chountarou stirred. His brows knotted for a moment, then relaxed. His eyes opened revealing the sleepy caramel orbs staring into Shishidou's. As he reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, one of Chountarou's hands skimmed his waist, causing the boy on top of him to squirm slightly, which them cause one thing to rub against another and…

"Ah! Sorry Shishidou-san!" Chountarou exclaimed, scrambling to escape from under his senpai, but the friction only furthered its reaction on the older student.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Shishidou released a needy moan and Chountarou frozen his place, his eyes wide from the bulge in his senpai's pants. He was leaned back on his elbows with Shishidou over his waist, where the level of his pants was threatening to escalate as well.

Chocolate eyes glazing over, Shishidou leaned forward, supporting himself by putting his arms on either side of Chountarou's torso and leaning towards his shocked face.

"Chountarou…I can't hold it anymore…" the brunette mumbled through moist lips. A crimson blush occupied Chountarou's face, "W-what? What is it s-senpai?"

"Call my name…let me hear your voice Chountarou…" came a hoarse whisper, while Chountarou opted to form as much space as he could between him and Shishidou. Releasing the pressure on his arms, he fell to the ground, but realized the fault in his plan when he was trapped between the cage Shishidou's arms created.

"Please Chountarou…you need to help me…" the same lips that said these words, suddenly attached themselves to Chountarou's slender neck, which caused the usually taller male squirm uncontrollably under Shishidou.

_Let me hear your voice…_

"S-senpai!" he cried out, only provoking Shishidou further who extended his tongue out to lick the area of his neck where his pulse was located.

Shishidou's tennis trained hands travelled down Chountarou's sides, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I want to hear my name…please Chountarou," Shishidou gasped into his collar. "Please…"

The hands at the tall boy's slim waist played with the waistband of his shorts. The two were panting and groaning for each other; Shishidou quietly demanding release and Chountarou who was a pile of needy moans.

"Shishidou-san…!"

Lips were crashed together in a sudden urgency when his name was said and Shishidou's hands busied themselves with the hasty undoing of Chountarou's pants.

Once he persevered through the tedious button, belt and zipper, the fabric was yanked down to his knees. Between rasping pants, Chountarou squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep moan when Shishidou's tongue managed into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Soon though, oxygen became a necessity and taking the shorter boy's shoulders firmly, Chountarou shoved him off and bowed his head, panting into the space between them.

"Shishidou-san, I—"

"I love you Chountarou." His hoarse voice interrupted the nearly exhausted teen, and caused him to raise his head and look up into the serene chocolate orbs. Shishidou's eyes stared down between them, almost shyly. His arms rested comfortably against Chountarou's waist as he inhaled the silver haired boy's sweet scent.

"I love you so much Chountarou and…I've wanted this from you for so long…" The confession caused the bridge of Shishidou's nose and beyond to turn an even shade of crimson.

It seemed as if the act of blushing furiously was contagious, for mere seconds later, once all of the information digested through Chountarou's mind, his face too, began to burn bright red. It took him a second, but it finally came out.

"I-I love you too Shishidou-san…"

For a while, the just laid there against each other, appreciating the other for just being there at that moment. Both of them were red in the face and panting quietly as they leant against the other for support.

Shishidou was the first to speak up, "Ne Chountarou…"

His head inclined slightly to look up at his senpai's winded face. He responded with a slight shuffle against his body.

"I…want to try something okay?" He asked. Chountarou turned his head to look at the older student properly. His expression was laced with curiosity and innocence, and the pink tinges to his cheeks were not helping the steady-throbbing bulge in Shishidou's pants at all.

Chountarou nodded, then sat up, which Shishidou quickly followed, growing more and more uncomfortable with each motion. The older student crawled on his knees closer to the blushing kohai and nudged at his knees to open.

The blush on Chountarou's face seemed to have returned ten fold when he squeezed his slightly teary eyes shut and complied.

The expression on the silver haired boy's face was almost too much to handle. With the red spreading across his features and his eyes half lidded and glazed with lust, it was nearly enough to drive Shishidou off the edge.

Shuffling between the younger student's legs, he whispered into his ear, his voice lowering by an octave or so, "Don't you see what you do to me Chountarou…?"

A cute whimper escaped Chountarou's kiss bruised lips. Hearing the alluring sound, Shishidou lunged forward and closed his lips over the younger's, earning a deep moan to resurface. Meanwhile, Shishidou's tennis trained hands worked on the button and zipper of his kohai's pants.

He didn't even contain the patience to pull them down and opted to shoving his hand down, past the zipper as far as he could, while working the article off of his hips with his free hand.

Continuous sounds of pleasure seeped from the younger student as Shishidou's head was lowered to meet to the slightly twitching member, practically groaning for its freedom out of the cotton restraints. Wait, that groan was from Chountarou.

With his mind clouded with lust, Shishidou took a few experimental nudges and pokes at the appendage with his cheek and nose.

Then effectively catching the squirming boy by surprise, a warm tongue was prodded past kiss-bruised lips and traced the surface of slightly staining cotton, earning arousing moans from his prey.

Chountarou's hips suddenly bucked against Shishidou's features and all the brunette heard was a chocked cry of pleasure and urgency. "Please Shishidou-san…I can't wait any longer."

The innocence, mixed with the bliss and arousal in his voice was plenty enough to drive Shishidou off the edge, but resisted.

Tanned thumbs hooked against Chountarou's boxers and slid the fabric slowly downward, the friction between the organ and fabric inevitable due to how large it was already gotten. Plus, Chountarou's frantic squirming for the removal of the garment.

Finally, after all those years, Chountarou was completely exposed to him, and he was going to make sure he never regrets it.

Shishidou's voice, still rough and lustful, mumbled a quick (and quite hot), "I'm going to put it in now."

The gruffness of his voice made Chountarou whimper cutely, and sent shivers down his spine, straight to his groin; while images and sounds of himself being taken by his senpai caused him to suddenly jerk his hips into the hot cavern of Shishisdou's mouth.

Though that wasn't exactly what he had described, it didn't fail to send frantic waves of ecstasy throughout Chountarou's body, causing the boy to grip at the carpet beneath him and moan softly.

Shishidou's tongue swirled around the member and he let loose a low moan when the cock was thrusted, with resistance into his mouth.

As he effectively pleasured the first few inches of Chountarou's hot member, on of his free hands was busy ravishing the boy's firm buttocks, while the other was spread against his hip and massaging the twitching muscles.

"Shi-shishido—"

"Scream my name," the brunette muttered, removing the cock from his mouth and licking it lustfully on its underside. The action forced the younger one to clench his teeth shut, only releasing a few silenced whimpers.

Displeased with the sudden lack of whimpers and moans from his partner, Shishidou engulfed the entire mass into his mouth, savouring the taste of the pre cum releasing from the tip and successfully deep throating the other.

And then he got exactly what he wanted.

"RYOU!"

Electricity shot through Chountarou's body like lightning as he felt himself release into his senpai's mouth. Though he struggled to swallow all of it, the cum dripped down onto his chin and was wiped away with one of his hands.

Licking his lips, Shishidou backed away from Chountarou's crotch and licked his cum covered hand seductively. The crimson blush on Chountarou's face never faltered for a second and he simply laid back, exhausted from his senpai's actions.

The feeling of Shishidou's arms wrapping protectively around him gave him the best feeling in the world. The older student whispered sweet nothings into his ear and kissed his cheek softly.

"Mm…senpai…" was all Chountarou could mutter out quietly.

"Shh…rest," Shishidou commanded, caressing his face and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Chountarou summoned what was left of his energy and grabbed the two hands caressing his features.

"Senpai, I want you…to feel good too."

Shocked, Shishidou froze and was unable to contain Chountarou as he turned them over so that Shishidou was underneath him.

"C-Chountarou, you…idio—"

The brunette was interrupted in mid-sentence by his own needy moan.

"I love you Shishidou-san…"

-

"Oi Shishidou! Chountarou! Get up or you won't be able to awaken in time for practice tomorrow," the slumbering pair heard through a loud speaker. Shishidou glanced at his fallen watch with sleepy eyes. It was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning and in two hours he and Chountarou would have to drag their tired bodies to morning tennis practice.

Though something was defiantly wrong, and the voice he just heard sounded a lot like—

"Eh? R-ryou, what's Atobe-buchou doing here?" Chountarou asked, rubbing his eyes.

His eyes shot open and he shot up, turning his head wildly around the room, searching for the source of the voice.

"Oi! Atobe! Show yourself!" Shishidou demanded, sitting up.

A lewd laugh was heard then all was silent.

Elsewhere in the surveillance room where Jirou insisted that it'd be fun to see what people did inside the haunted mansion, the honey-blonde was snuggled up against the captain's arm, mumbling sleepily.

"Mm…Kei-chan, you can bug Chou and 'Shido when its morning. Just rest now," the sleeping boy mumbled, tugging weakly onto Atobe's silk robe.

Looking down at the boy longingly, Atobe complied and laid back down, snapping, which effectively shut the surveillance system down. But he'd keep the tape; for blackmail.

**If you could ignore any of my stupid typos that would be rather nice. I wanted this finished as fast as I could, but I also wanted to make it good. Oh! Is anyone interested in beta-ing? I don't really know exactly what a beta does, I just know that they edit the shit out of your work xD So if anyone's willing to become a beta for this beta-stupid person, then just PM me or leave a message in the review~ **

**Also, I have a second dedication to **_**ice flow**_** who requested some Adorable Pair (AtobeXJirou) So I figured since Ore-sama himself was going to make an appearance why not put Jirou at the scene (of the crime) too? :D **

**Okay, so ice, I hope you enjoyed your half a page of AtoJi fluff XD And I hope that Lulu, you enjoy your aprox. 6 pages of silver pair XD Blah. Sorry ice flow xD;;; **

**You know the drill; leave reviews and the white shirt fetish might make its comeback! …MIGHT. **


End file.
